


Annoying cat shouts for attention

by shuichimoo



Series: Bottom Shuichi Supremacy [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuichimoo/pseuds/shuichimoo
Summary: “Look at me,” Kokichi demands, nuzzling his cheek against Shuichi’s back. Shuichi peers around to look at Shuichi, sighing. Shuichi pulls away and runs his fingers through Kokichi’s hair. “Is this what you want?” Shuichi asks, earning a loud purr from Kokichi as he leaned into his hand.“You’re so clingy…” Shuichi comments before turning the heat off the stove and pulling away from Kokichi’s grasp. Kokichi stands, frozen with his arms wrapped around nothing after Shuichi moves away from the Kitchen, pot in his hands. Kokichi huffs and follows Shuichi into the living room, angrily watching as Shuichi sets up the foldable low dining table.in short: Cat boy Kokichi tries to get his human’s attention
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Bottom Shuichi Supremacy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Annoying cat shouts for attention

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this lol
> 
> before saying I tricked you with the summary please remember what series this is from xx
> 
> also not beta read! please excuse any possible mistakes~~

“MEOW,” Kokichi shouts loudly at Shuichi, clawing at his shirt to get his attention. Shuichi whips his head around, angry stare piercing through Kokichi.

“What.” Shuichi says sternly, pulling Kokichi’s claws out of the fabric of his top. 

Kokichi looks back at the stove and Shuichi, back and forth until Shuichi has a confused look on his face. Shuichi rolls his eyes before he continues cooking, lowering the heat on the stove before stirring. Suddenly Kokichi is meowing again, pawing at the hem of Shuichi’s dolphin shorts. Shuichi doesn’t pay him any mind and shoos him away.

Kokichi gruffs and crosses his arms, frustrated. Shuichi still doesn’t turn, keeping his eyes on cooking cream stew. Kokichi’s face lights up, an idea crosses his mind. He smirks as he pulls himself onto the corner across from Shuichi, letting out a loud meow.

Shuichi still ignores him.

Shuichi then moves away from the stove, leaving the stew to boil down. He grabs a rag from the sink and starts cleaning down the counters, completely ignoring Kokichi as he cleans around him. As Shuichi cleans Kokichi finds an opening for himself, looking at Shuichi right in the eye and meowing loudly once again.

Shuichi throws him a cold glare before putting the rag down and stirring again. Kokichi stares at him, jaw dropped and appalled. He angrily meows this time, practically begging Shuichi to look his way to no avail. Shuichi ignores him again, eyes set on the pot. Kokichi glares at the food, internally cursing it for taking his Shuichi’s attention.

“MEOW!” Kokichi yells again, slamming his hand down onto the counter, demanding Shuichi’s attention. Shuichi squeaks from the loud, sudden noise, quickly turning to face Kokichi. Kokichi smiles up at him, bowing his head to Shuichi and pointing at his hair, asking him to be pet.

But Shuichi only groans at him. “Why are you being so loud?” He asks before turning away again, shaking his head in disapproval. Kokichi gasp at his response, ears drooping from being accused. Another idea crosses Kokichi’s mind, and this time he gets off the counter and approaches Shuichi, wrapping his arms around his thin waist.

“Look at me,” Kokichi demands, nuzzling his cheek against Shuichi’s back. Shuichi peers around to look at Shuichi, sighing. Shuichi pulls away and runs his fingers through Kokichi’s hair. “Is this what you want?” Shuichi asks, earning a loud purr from Kokichi as he leaned into his hand.

“You’re so clingy…” Shuichi comments before turning the heat off the stove and pulling away from Kokichi’s grasp. Kokichi stands, frozen with his arms wrapped around nothing after Shuichi moves away from the Kitchen, pot in his hands. Kokichi huffs and follows Shuichi into the living room, angrily watching as Shuichi sets up the foldable low dining table.

Shuichi ignores Kokichi once again as he meows for attention, setting up the table and turning on the TV. Shuichi passes by Kokichi, not saying a word as he enters the kitchen and grabs two glasses of water. Kokichi follows after Shuichi, his bell collar jingling as he tags along right behind him through the house.

Shuichi finally sits down on the floor, lap underneath the foldable table. Kokichi’s eyes widen, finally seeing an opening for himself. He sneakily approaches Shuichi, tail curled in the air as he plans mischievously. Kokichi shoves the table off of Shuichi’s lap and plops his head down on Shuichi’s thighs, sighing in relief. Kokichi looks at peace in his owner’s lap, but before he could relax Shuichi is shooing him away.

“Not now Kokichi,” Shuichi demands, pulling the table back towards him. “The food will get cold.”

Kokichi ignores him, tired from the lack of attention. He scoots the table away from Shuichi again, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Shuichi looks up at him, mouth agape and disappointed. Before he could talk Kokichi throws his body across Shuichi’s lap, turning his body to face Shuichi. He points towards the top of his head, demanding to be pet.

Shuichi shakes his head disapprovingly, pointing at the floor, motioning Kokichi to get off. Kokichi only gives him a blank stare in return, staying in his lap. Shuichi groans and pinches the in-between of his brows before looking back at Kokichi, crossing his arms.

“Fine,” Shuichi says, pulling himself up from his sitting position and walking towards the storage chest behind their couch. He grabs something from the chest and heads toward Kokichi, revealing the item he had just picked up. Nail clippers. 

“But I’m trimming your nails,” Shuichi commands, holding out his palm for Kokichi to put his hand in. Kokichi cringes internally, a billion thoughts running through his head before he decides to swallow his pride. Kokichi gets up and plops onto the couch, turning away from Shuichi begrudgingly while his hand faces Shuichi. Shuichi smiles, sitting next to Kokichi and grabbing his hand. He pulls the hand towards himself and starts trimming away, satisfied at how pliant Kokichi is today.

When Shuichi finally finishes, Kokichi sweeps his hands away from Shuichi’s grip. Kokichi picks at the couch for a second, a disappointed look appearing on his face from the lack of tension against the fabric. He quickly diverts his attention away from the couch, eyes landing on his owner before pouncing on top of him, pinning him down. 

Shuichi screeches and drops the nail clippers onto the floor. Before he can reach for it Kokichi has his knees pinned next to Shuichi’s thighs and hands holding down Shuichi’s. The ladder tries to pull away, frustrated by the strength of his damn cat of all things. “Kokichi what do you want now—“ he protests, wriggling in the other’s grasp. Kokichi doesn’t budge, keeping Shuichi pinned between his legs. He moves his hands further down, lower and lower, brushing his fingers across Shuichi’s chest and sensitive sides until his hands reach the hem of his shirt. He pulls at it aggressively until it’s completely off of his owner.

Shuichi screeches, hands scattering towards his chest in an attempt to cover himself. Kokichi snickers, ripping Shuichi’s arms away. Kokichi marvels at his chest, brushing against a nipple with his thumb. He leans down onto Shuichi's chest and nips at the other nipple, humming in satisfaction at how Shuichi hisses underneath him.

“I just wanted you to pay attention to me but,” Kokichi whispers, hands lightly caressing Shuichi’s stomach until his fingers reach the waistband of his shorts. He hooks his finger beneath the band and tugs at it, chuckling at the clear arousal present in Shuichi’s shorts. Kokichi leans down against him, nipping at his ear. “I’m kinda really turned on right now, haha…”

Shuichi whimpers under Kokichi as he slips his shorts off his legs, completely submitting to him as Kokichi does whatever he pleases. Kokichi pulls off his underwear next, giggling at how Shuichi’s hard on springs out of his pants. Shuichi turns ten shades redder, covering his face and holding back a moan when Kokichi takes his entire cock in his mouth. He bobs his head against Shuichi’s crotch, bringing his lips down to his short hairs and up to the tip. Kokichi flattens his tongue against the tip and licks a stripe down to the base of his cock. Shuichi whines and bucks his hips towards Kokichi, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Kokichi grabs his thighs, holding them down as he spreads them apart.

Kokichi pulls away from Shuichi’s needy cock, a string of spit connecting the two before Kokichi pulls Shuichi’s legs up, exposing his entrance. Shuichi whimpers at the loss of contact, wiggling his ass in Kokichi’s face. Kokichi nuzzles his cheek against Shuichi’s inner thighs, pleased at how eager he is, desperately showing Kokichi the innermost sensitive parts of himself. 

Kokichi dives into Shuichi’s ass and spreads his hole, admiring his abused, red, insides. He laps around it, staring up at Shuichi as he writhes helplessly underneath him. Kokichi pulls Shuichi’s ass further opening, observing Shuichi’s every reaction. He delves his tongue deep inside of him and Shuichi flinches, throwing his head back as Kokichi fucks his insides with his mouth. Shuichi peers down at Kokichi, his eye smile being the only part visible to him as his mouth stays hidden from Shuichi’s view, being kept busy behind Shuichi’s thighs.

“I wonder why it’s already so loose Shuichi?” Kokichi teases, pulling his mouth away from Shuichi’s ass and cocking his head to the side. Kokichi hooks his thumb against his insides, spreading it open. He smiles, admiring it as he looks at it from different angles, the whimpers coming from Shuichi as he does busy work sounding like music to his ears. Kokichi’s eyes widen as an idea crosses his mind. He pulls his hand away from Shuichi’s ass and places it on his chin, rubbing it as he thinks.

“So  _ that’s  _ what you were doing in your room alone..” Kokichi mulls, speaking to himself loud enough for Shuichi to hear. Kokichi looks back at him, a mischievous grin appearing on his face as Shuichi stares at him, visibly confused. Within seconds Kokichi has his arms on Shuichi’s hips, pulling him up as he falls down onto the couch until Shuichi is sitting on his crotch as he lays down. Kokichi giggles as Shuichi panics, avoiding his gaze. “When you locked the door so I couldn’t get in and played loud music so I couldn’t hear you.. you were playing with yourself, huh?”

The sudden accusation has Shuichi turning bright red, ducking his head so Kokichi can’t look him in the eye. “I kept scratching at your door because I wanted to play with you but,” Kokichi whines, hand moving behind Shuichi’s back and spreading his ass with the other hand. In a swift motion Kokichi rams his fingers inside Shuichi’s ass, admiring at how easily it sinks inside of him. Shuichi gasps, quickly moving his hands to cover his mouth as his eyes roll back. “You were just playing with yourself, weren’t you?”

Shuichi loses all shame, his arms falling next to his sides as Kokichi fucks two fingers inside of him. Shuichi’s moans fill up the room while he grinds against Kokichi’s fingers, pulling himself deeper and deeper. “Just thinking about you satisfying yourself without me makes me soooo angry,” Kokichi whispers, adding another finger and grinning at how Shuichi keens when he rubs against his prostate. “Just come to me when you’re in heat, hm?” Kokichi mocks, his tail swaying side to side as he teases Shuichi, feeding into his sadistic side.

“ _ God,  _ Shuichi.” He moans, pulling his fingers out before eagerly tugging his pants down, his hard cock springing out of his underwear. “I should be the one calling you pet, you look like you’re in  _ heat. _ ”

Shuichi shoves his hips down onto Kokichi’s length but misses, his cock leaning against the middle of his cheeks instead of inside him. Shuichi whines, too embarrassed to look at Kokichi. Shuichi grinds his hips against him in an attempt to get him to fuck him, but Kokichi doesn’t budge, instead opting to grab Shuichi’s ass and pull him over his cock, lining himself up with his entrance, but keeps him in place. “Maybe I can put cat ears on you and we can be twinsies!” Kokichi teases, smiling at Shuichi’s every attempt to fuck himself on Kokichi’s cock to no avail. “Then you’d not only  _ act _ like a kitty, then you’d look like one too!”

Shuichi cries, biting his lip as Kokichi teases him. He finally looks his way, staring right into him, mustering up all his courage. “P-Please Kokichi—“ Shuichi tries to beg, using all the strength in his body  _ not  _ to slam his ass onto Kokichi’s cock. Kokichi only scoffs, clearly disappointed.

“That CAN’T be what you call begging…” Kokichi laughs dryly, still keeping Shuichi’s ass above his length. “You should really try harder for the things you want, y’know.”

Shuichi gulps, his ears turning bright red as he tries to keep his eyes on Kokichi, blinking away his tears. “Kokichi please fuck me—“ he cries, spreading his thighs farther apart, trying to tempt Kokichi. The ladder scoffs, giving his owner a light spank on his ass.

“I dunno…” Kokichi sighs, fiddling with his hair. “That didn’t sound very convincing…”

Shuichi stares at Kokichi for a while, looking somewhat blank. And offended. He groans loudly, rolling his eyes and giving Kokichi a cold hard glare. “What the HELL.” Shuichi says finally, crossing his arms. “Just fuck me already you asshole!” 

Kokichi splutters at the sudden command, scattering to sit up. “O-O-Okay!” He stutters, pulling Shuichi into his lap and then guiding himself inside him. Grumpy Shuichi is not good Shuichi, Kokichi knows. Shuichi moans, ramming his ass all the way down to the base of Kokichi’s dick, deeming his pace too slow. Kokichi flinches, humming and throwing his head back as Shuichi fucks himself onto his cock. Kokichi lets him do the rest of the work, not wanting a pent up Shuichi on his ass. 

Shuichi hums from pleasure, eyes closing shut as he rides Kokichi, indulging himself in Kokichi’s hold. The ladder breathes heavily, eyes carefully watching Shuichi as he gets himself off. A warm atmosphere finally settle between the two as Shuichi leans down against Kokichi, wrapping his arms around his neck and chasing his orgasm. Kokichi doesn’t mind this, he thinks, simply being used for Shuichi’s own pleasure. He finds himself not minding the idea of admiring Shuichi as he did what he pleased. That was fine too, he thinks.

Shuichi moans longingly, spurring Kokichi out of his loving daze. Kokichi watches as Shuichi speeds up, moaning and biting his lip as he rocks his hips against Kokichi faster and harder, letting out a cry of pleasure each time he shoves his ass down, Kokichi deep inside him. Kokichi groans, ears dropping down as he grabs Shuichi’s hips, holding him in place as he starts to fuck into him. 

“C-Cum inside me…” Shuichi quivers, lazily resting against Kokichi as he ruts his hips against him. Kokichi easily complies, adjusting his hold around Shuichi’s waist and then starts fucking him in quick, short thrusts. One final thrust sends jolts across Shuichi’s spine, arching his back as he stills and digs his blunt nails into Kokichi’s back. Shuichi cums, thick white seed splattering over his stomach before he relaxes into Kokichi’s hold, allowing him to use his hole till he cums.

Kokichi keeps rutting into Shuichi, skinning feeling red hot. Out of curiosity Shuichi peers at Kokichi’s ears and touches it, shocked at the warm touch and at how Kokichi flinches from the contact. Shuichi gasps as Kokichi speeds up even more, holding Shuichi even tighter as he chases his orgasm. Shuichi’s mouth falls open and he grits his teeth as Kokichi fucks into him before he finally pauses, fingers pressed into Shuichi’s hips as he cums inside him. 

Kokichi finally relaxes into Shuichi’s hold, catching his breath as the other gently rubs Kokichi’s ears. Kokichi purrs, head resting in the crook of Shuichi’s neck. “I wanna stay like this for a while…” Kokichi whispers, leaning into his owner’s touch as he’s lulled to sleep. Shuichi happily complies, petting Kokichi’s head and humming until Kokichi is asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS WEEKS AGO LOL i hate this
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated they make me happy :D
> 
> I'm still looking for more beta readers! Preferably people who are decent at English and use google docs. Please DM my twitter @shuichimoo if you're interested ^^ I also have tumblr, shuichimoo
> 
> "you can't write top catboy Ouma!!!!!!!!" yeah well I am sorry I don't have an excuse for writing this


End file.
